C O L O R S
by KuroNekoChes
Summary: Akai, Satoshi, Touko y Touya acaban de llegar en la región de Teselia con su madre Hanako. ¿Qué les deparará a ellos cuando conocen a ciertas personas que cambiaran un poco su vida rutinaria?  Mal Summary  / Yaoi, Hetero./ Pasen a leerlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: **_Oki, este es el primer fic Pokémon que hago (Bueno, a parte de un cortito fic que tengo ya publicado aquí: "¿One Stupid Smile?") de temática _**yaoi**_. Si no os gusta esta temática no lo leáis si no os agrada... (aunque me de igual claro.) Espero que en este primer capítulo os agrade. Si no, pues no. (Aunque me deprime claro) Es _**AU **_(Universo Alterno)._

_No me lo pude quitar de la cabeza esta idea de hacer este fic así que os pongo las parejas: _**ShiShi**_(ShigeruxSatoshi), _**Greed **_(GreenxRed o GurïnxAkai) y un_** Nya**_ (NxTouya o NxBlack)._

_Puede que incluya algo de OOC en el fic, así que no sé muy bien como se alargará el fic o puede que no. (Depende si se me ocurren más ideas y tenga tiempo) También añadiré algo de Hetero aquí. Puede pasar de todo. _

Los que están entre guiones es cuando hablan: - ¿Hola? -

Los que están en cursiva y entre comillas es cuando piensan: "_¿Pero que le pasa a este?_ "

**Las Saga Pokémo o Poket Monster no me pertenece, pertenece al creador que la creó. (Aunque si fuera mía no estaría todo el tiempo en estudiar y haría muchas locuras.)**

* * *

><p><strong>C O L O R S<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**No. 1**

- Satoshi... Satoshi... - un niño de unos 7 años intentaba despertar a su pequeño hermano de 5, mientras lo movía. Se había quedado dormido en el pasto debajo de la sombra de un gran roble. El niño de cabellos negros parecido al otro solo con la diferencia de que él los tenía lisos y sus ojos eran como dos rubíes o el cielo enrojecido de la atardecer.

Frunció el ceño - ¡SATOSHI! - gritó el niño mientras el menor de los dos saltaba de un brinco y gritaba del susto. - ¡Por fin despiertas! - puso ambas manos en su cadera y suspiraba mientras miraba como Satoshi miraba todo confuso de lado a lado.

- ¡Akai! - miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas infladas. - ¿Por qué me despertaste? - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con sus ojos color chocolate tan expresivos. Akai solo frunció el ceño pero dio al final un largo suspiro de resignación.

- Mamá me mandó a buscarte. Ya es la hora de irnos... - dijo mientras extendía la mano al menor. Satoshi lo miró por unos segundos mientras agachaba la mirada triste.

- Yo no me quiero ir... - susurró.

Akai solo lo miró. También estaba triste de dejar este lugar, en donde había pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas, divertidas y aburridas. Llevó una de sus manos en la cabeza del de ojos chocolate, desordenándolos mas que antes.

- Lo sé. Pero sabes que mamá lo necesita. - dijo mientras se agachaba asta su altura y le sonreía de lado - Además... Papá no le gusta que estemos tristes. - dijo mientras dejaba en paz los cabellos de Satoshi. - Vamos a visitar a papá. ¿Qué me dices? Seguro que mamá, Touya y Touko nos están esperando...

- ¡Vale! - dijo el menor mientras se levantaba y corría hacía el lado contrarío. - ¡Venga Akai! ¡A ver quién llega antes! - gritó Satoshi mientras le sacaba la lengua y empezaba de nuevo a correr.

Akai solo suspiró mientras se levantaba. Miró al menor que se alejaba poco a poco, Satoshi nunca cambiaría, así que empezó a correr tras el pequeño.

•

•

•

- ¡Aka, Aka! - llamaba una niña 2 años, cabellos castaños de un tono más oscuro que la de su hermano gemelo y de su madre. Sus ojos azules parecidos al mar brillaban con emoción al ver que llegaban Satoshi junto con Akai. Sus pequeños pies caminaron con algo de torpeza asta el mayor a la vez que estiraba su pequeños brazos para que lo cogieran. El de ojos rojos sonrío al ver a la pequeña Touko llamarle y dirigirse a él para que la cogieran. Así que lo cogió en brazos mientras besaba la mejilla de la niña.

- ¿Te as portado bien? - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a su madre y al pequeño Touya que miraba desde los brazos de la mujer.

Touko dio un sonoro "shi" mientras abrazaba a Akai por el cuello. Satoshi sonreía a su hermana mientras se dirigía a la mujer.

- Satoshi... ¿Te quedaste dormido? - dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos perecidos a los de Satoshi y Touya. El de cabellos negros solo se ruborizó mientras asentía y llevaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- Je, je, je. Es que se estaba cómodo. - confesó mientras sonreía nervioso.

El pequeño Touya estiró sus pequeños brazos en dirección a Satoshi. Hanako miró a su pequeño hijo en brazos, era el menor de los cuatro.

- ¿Quieres ir con Satoshi, Touya? - dijo mientras miraba a Touya. El pequeño estiraba los brazos, como intentando alcanzar a Satoshi.

- Mamá. Déjamelo. - dijo mientras extendía los brazos contento de saber que Touya quería que lo cargara él.

El pequeño Touya era él único en que aún no había aprendido a hablar, normalmente Touya siempre quiere estar en los brazos de su madre pero esta vez ahora quería que Satoshi le llevara en brazos. La mujer asintió mientras le extendía Touya y Satoshi lo acomodaba entre sus brazos.

- Saludad a papá, voy a ir a comprar sus flores favoritas. No tardo. - dijo la madre mientras besaba a cada uno en la frente y se marchaba.

Akai caminó con Satoshi asta la tumba en donde descansaba su padre.

- Touko, dile hola a papá. - dijo Akai mientras lo dejaba al suelo a la niña que miraba la lápida con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pá, pá! - dijo la pequeña mientras abría y cerraba su manita derecha dando a entender que saludaba.

Satoshi miraba con algo de tristeza la lápida, no le gustaba irse de este lugar, estaban sus amigos, su árbol y también porque estaba su padre. Pero tampoco quería dejar a su madre. Suspiró, sintió una manita en su mejilla derecha ocasionando que mirara a Touya.

- ¿Qué pasa Touya? - preguntó mientras sonreía a su hermano. Touya abrazó a Satoshi por el cuello, en eso el peli negro entendió ese mensaje mudo. Abrazó de igual forma a Touya intentando en vano escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Akai llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Satoshi, sonriendo de lado, sabía que era duro para él y para su hermano. Al menos sus hermanos pequeños no tenían que pasar por algo duro.

•

•

**11 years later...**

•

•

- ¡Satoshiii! ¡Devuélveme mis _Choco Bananas_! - dijo una niña de unos 13 años de edad, su pelo largo estaba atado en una cola alta dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojos azules miraban con súplica a su hermano mayor - Por favoooor... Quiero comérmelos. ¡Y son míos! - dijo mientras ponía la mejor cara de perro abandonado al de cabellos negros. Este solo sonrío triunfante.

- Está bien. Pero me tendrás que ayudar a llevar las cajas en la casa. - dijo mientras le daba la caja de las _Choco Bananas. _Touko saltó de alegría al tener su dulce favorito entre sus manos mientras empezaba a devorarlo, Satoshi solo suspiró mientras una gota resbalaba de su nuca. Touko nunca cambiaría. - Pero me lo has prometido, ¿eh? - Touko solo asintió en modo de respuesta mientras comía sus preciados dulces.

Solo suspiró mientras cogía una de las cajas del suelo, había viajado mucho para llegar asta la región de Teselia. Su madre la tuvieron que trasladar desde la región de Sinnoh asta Teselia.

- ¡Pikapiiii! - miró atrás y vio a su querido pokémon pikachu llegar, sonrió con alegría al ver que corría asta él y saltar sobre su hombro.

- Hola compañero. ¿Te as portado bien?

- ¡Chaaa! Pikachu. - dijo el roedor eléctrico mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Satoshi.

- Ja, ja, ja. Me alegro. ¿Y Akai? - preguntó mientras miraba a Pikachu.

- Aquí. - Satoshi giró al ver a su hermano, lo que le sorprendió fuer verle con montones de cajas en la mano como si nada. - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?

- N-no solo que... je, je, je. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras otro pikachu se subía en el hombro de Akai - Hola Volt* - saludó al pikachu de su hermano. El roedor eléctrico saludo con una de sus sonrisas - ¿Y qué tal han ido las pruebas? - dijo mientras empezaba a andar a la casa y hablaba con Akai.

- Bien. Dijo la enfermera que está todo bien. - dijo mientras seguía a su hermano. Satoshi sonrió con alegría. Él y Akai habían criado a sus pikachus desde pequeños, regalo que les dieron sus amigos antes de irse de Kanto a Hoenn. - ¿Y Touya? - preguntó Akai al no ver a su hermanito y a su hermana sí en casa.

- ¿Touya? ¡Ah! A ido con mamá a comprar. - dijo mientras subía las escaleras - Voy a mi cuarto, a dejar mis cosas.

•

•

**C **O **L **O **R **S

•

•

- Mamá. - llamó a su madre mientras la miraba la lista de la compra con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime. - ¿T-todo esto vamos a comprar? - dijo mientras a señalaba con su dedo índice la laaaarga lista de la compra.

Hanako sonrió a su hijo - Sí. Ya sabes como son tus hermanos cuando tienen hambre. Y es mejor comprar todo lo que necesitamos, ¿no? - dijo la madre mientras entraban en el súper mercado.

Touya suspiró mientras ajustaba un poco su gorra. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el centro comercial de ciudad Porcelana**. Maldecía en su interior a sus hermanos que eran unos comilones de primera, suerte que él no lo era.

- ¿Y por qué no han venido con nosotros?- preguntó mientras iban en diferentes secciones del súper a comprar lo necesario.

- Akai me dijo que tenía que llevar a Voltty*** y a Pikachu al Centro Pokémon, luego iría a casa a ordenar las cosas. Satoshi y Touko se quedaron para meter todas las cajas en casa. - dijo la mujer mientras cogía un par de manzanas.

- Ah... Ya veo. - dijo mientras a la vez pensaba _" De Satoshi y Akai los entiendo pero de Touko no. Ella se libró con esa excusa para no ir con nosotros y para comer sus Choco Bananas. "_ Pensó mientras maquinaba una venganza contra su gemela.

Mientras andaban, Touya seguía pensando mientras seguía a su madre pero no notó a alguien delante suyo y chocó contra él. Dando unos pasos para atrás.

- Perdón. - susurró mientras levantaba la vista.

- No te preocupes, a sido culpa mía. - dijo el chico que tenía delante suyo.

Los ojos del castaño miraron con curiosidad al chico de la gorra negra, lo que le llamó la atención fue el largo cabello verde que tenía. Se quedó por unos momentos parado a unos dos pasos de distancia entre él y el de cabellos verdes, por un momento cuando vio los ojos igual de verdes del chico parecía que el tiempo se le había parado durante unos segundos. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos que para los dos les parecía horas asta que fue interrumpida por la voz de la madre de Touya.

- ¿Touya? ¿Vienes? - dijo la mujer que estaba a pocos metros de los dos.

Touya parpadeo por unos momentos asta que empezó a andar, dejando al chico que minutos antes había chocado. El de ojos verdes miraba con algo de curiosidad al joven de cabellos castaños por unos momentos asta perderlo de vista con la madre de este. Suspiró y volvió a caminar al lado contrario, por un momento se sintió algo raro y a gusto con ese chico.

**To be Cont...**

* * *

><p><em>* Volt: Se me ocurrió ponerle el nombre de Volt al Pikachu de Akai, así diferenciamos al Pikachu de Satoshi.<em>

_** Ciudad Porcelana: Viene del Anime/Juego/Manga Poket Monster, se me ocurrió que vivían cerca de ciudad Porcelana._

_*** Voltty: Un apodo de Volt que usa su madre y Touko a Volt._

**Notas Finales de la Autora: **_Uuuuff... Vale. Para ser mi primer fic Pokémon que hago... ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os gusto? ¿No os gusto? ¿Me queréis tirar cosas? Me alegraría que me dijerais algo, dejadme algunos reviews. Soy novata aún en la escritura así que... No soy perfecta en esto, lo saco de mi imaginación y punto. (No sé de donde saco tanta imaginación pero bueno...) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Atte: Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la Autora: **_Uuuff... Aquí la siguiente continuación. Espero que os guste y espero que no os decepcione el siguiente capítulo. Me esforzado mucho como en el primero en hacerlo. Así que quiero que me digáis si tiene futuro o no esto._

_Como siempre esto es temática _**yaoi**_. Si no os gusta no leáis y punto. Aún no se sabe sin también llevara algo de Hetero o no, puede pasar de todo aquí. Es _**AU **_(Universo Alterno)._

_Las siguientes parejas son las siguientes: _**ShiShi **_(ShigeruxSatoshi), _**Greed **_(GreenxRed o GurïnxAkai) y un _**Nya **_(NxTouya o NxBlack)._

_Puede que incluya algo de OOC en el fic, así que no sé muy bien como se alargará el fic o puede que no. (Depende si se me ocurren más ideas y tenga tiempo)_

Los que están entre guiones es cuando hablan: - ¿Hola? -

Los que están en cursiva y entre comillas es cuando piensan: "_¿Pero que le pasa a este?_ "

**Las Saga Pokémo o Poket Monster no me pertenece, pertenece al creador que la creó. (Aunque si fuera mía no estaría todo el tiempo en estudiar y haría muchas locuras.)**

* * *

><p><strong>C O L O R S<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**No. 2**

Los ojos de Touya no se despegaban ni una momento de la ventana que tenía al lado de su pupitre. Las clases ya había empezado hace unos cuantos minutos y para el oji marrón eso era eterno. Habían empezado sus primeras clases en Teselia solo hace unos días y ya empezaba a hartarse.

Touko como siempre se quedaba dormida en medio de la clase, con un libro en pie abierto delante suyo ocultándola de la profesora de historia que ahora mismo explicaba sobre los inicios de la historia de los pokémon. Para nuestro querido castaño eso ya no era nuevo, si no que hasta se lo sabía de memoría. Desde pequeño, su hermano Akai les contaba cada historia y leyenda sobre los pokémon, era fascinante escuchar las leyendas e historias que les contaba su hermano mayor.

Suspiró mientras ahora se fijaba en el reloj que estaba colgado arriba de la pizarra electrónica, era la forma de un Typole que movía su cola de lado a lado mientras no paraba de dar ese sonido conocido de cualquier reloj.

**" Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac... "**

Apoyó su barbilla encima de la palma de su mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Aún no había tenido su primer pokémon igual que su hermana que aún no había recibido ninguno. ¿Cómo sería su primer pokémon? ¿Uno de tipo Fuego? ¿Uno de tipo Planta? o ¿Uno de tipo Agua? Podrían ser variantes. Envidiaba un poco a sus hermanos mayores, solo un poco, ya que ellos habían tenido sus pikachus desde pequeños y antes de que partieran en la región de Johto. Pero Touya era paciente, aún no había encontrado a su compañero e amigo ideal, como lo eran Akai con Volt y Satoshi con Pikachu.

Sin darse cuenta, la profesora de Historia terminó el relato y explicación para anunciar un trabajo en parejas, que para colmo de Touya se tendría que hacer en parejas, haciendo que Touko despertara y prestara atención.

- Bien. Tendréis que hacer un trabajo manual de 25 hojas lo que acabamos de ver. - se escuchó un "¿¡QUÉ! " general de la clase. Touya ya lo tenía previsto desde el inicio de la clase que iban a hacer un trabajo en parejas. La profesora continuó con su explicación ignorándolos. - Ahora nombraré a las parejas. Clara con R.J., Touko con Bel, Touya con Cheren, Elzabeth con...

Touya dejó de escuchar a las parejas que juntaba la profesora, solo miró con curiosidad por todo el aula quién era ese tal Cheren. Aún no se había aprendido a la primera como su hermana todos los nombres de la clase. Así que para él será un total desconocido.

El timbre sonó para dar la siguiente clase, Touya guardaba los libros de Historia para sacar las de Matemáticas, la materia menos favorita y aburrida para Touya.

- Tú debes ser Touya, ¿cierto?

El castaño levantó la mirada para encontrase con un chico de cabello liso de color negro con reflejos azulados, llevaba una gafas rojas, ojos oscuros y de piel clara. Solo asintió sin decir nada mientras este se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, que estaba vacío asta ahora.

- Soy Cheren, seré tu compañero de trabajo. - dijo mientras dejaba los libros encima de la mesa y se sentaba en la silla. - Para empezar, me gustaría saber quién eres y para empezar conocernos. No suelo hacer trabajos en parejas, y me gustaría conocer a la persona con la que trabajaré estos días.- confesó mientras me miraba serio y seguro.

Touya enarcó una ceja mientras suspiraba. El chico era directo por lo que veía.

- Soy Touya, vengo desde la región de Kanto. No diré porque he venido hasta aquí con mis hermanos desde lejos. - dijo mientras lo miraba serio. Cheren solo sonrió de lado mientras Touya se desencajaba. ¿A que a venido aquella sonrisa de lado?

- Perdona, soy demasiado directo. Quería conocer a la persona que trabajaré estos día en Historia, me siento incómodo sin conocerla y asegurarme que no eras una de las personas impacientes o los que no le dan la gana hacer el trabajo y dejarle al resto al otro, pero veo que acerté de que eras una persona tranquila y que hace el trabajo.

El oji marrón miraba a Cheren como si hubiera salido de otra dimensión. ¿A qué había venido todo ese rollo?

- Oye, ¿estas bien? -preguntó algo preocupado al ver que no respondía el castaño. Touya salió de sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba de nuevo más tranquilo y a la vez confundido.

- Lo siento. Es solo que me sorprendiste. - dijo Touya mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Cheren suspiró aliviado de que su compañero se sintiera incómodo de lo que dijo. - Bueno, encantado de conocerte Cheren, espero que seamos amigos. - dijo mientras abría su libreta de Matemáticas y empezaba a atender la clase cuando el profesor de dicha materia entraba mientras sonreía amistoso y Cheren asentía mientras le imitaba. Touya al final se relajó un poco al saber que posiblemente Cheren y él empezaran una amistad.

•

•

•

Akai pintaba el paisaje que tenía delante, les tocaba clase de Artes así que el profesor aprovechó para llevar a los alumnos fuera, hacía buen tiempo. El paisaje costaba de un lago que tenía cerca del recinto junto con un gran roble viejo, se le notaba por lo grande y alto que era. También había unos cuantos pokémons voladores que dormían o nadaban tranquilamente, se preguntaba como se llamarían esos pokémons de cuello largo de hermoso plumaje blanco. Un ronquido de su pikachu le distrajo para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras deja salir un tenue "pika" como respuesta al contacto de su entrenador, estaba justamente acostado entre sus piernas acurrucado mientras él dibujaba. El profesor Camus(1) los dejó libres por todo el recinto, mientras no crearan problemas y con la condición de que acabaran de pintar los dibujos en dos horas.

Las orejas de Volt se levantaron, moviéndolas de una lado para otro al escucha algo mientras Akai para de dibujar y le mira curioso.

- ¿Qué pasa Volt? - preguntaba mientras su pikachu se levantaba y mirara para otra parte, los ojos rojos siguieron la mirada de su pikachu asta ver como alguien perseguía a un pokémon pequeño y gritaba para que parara, reconoció que era un Eevee, algo que solo en Kanto, Hoenn y Johto se encuentran y unos pocos en Sinnoh, lo que se fijó fue ver que daba la vuelta de repente a su dirección y el chico cayera de bruces al suelo al tan brusco girar que había hecho el pokémon.

Akai enarcó una ceja al ver que el Eevee se acercaba mientras corría a su dirección, con un pincel en la boca y se escondía detrás suyo. Volt miró con curiosidad al Pokémon Evolución que miraba con algo de miedo y de diversión al chico que minutos antes había caído al pasto y se dirigía con pasos firmes y molesto con su pokémon.

- Eevee. - dijo en un tono siniestro que seguramente si fuera pequeño le asustaría pero que ahora no mientras se acercaba mas.

Akai pudo apreciar mas al chico de cerca, era de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel algo tostada que ahora mismo miraba a su Eevee con molestia y cansancio por la recorrida. Lo cogió desde atrás para levantarlo y mirarle con seriedad mientras le quitaba el pincel en la boca. El Eevee solo sonrío nervioso a su entrenador. - No vuelvas a hacerlo. - dijo en un suspiro mientras lo dejaba abajo, mientras Volt y Akai aún estaban en silencio mientras miraban la escena. El de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos mientras sonreía y pedía disculpas. - Perdona por el alboroto, mi Eevee no se comporta así. Siento que te hayamos molestado. - dijo mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca y sonreía nervioso.

Akai negó mientras Volt se bajaba de su regazo para acercarse al otro pokémon y saludarlo. - No te preocupes. No a sido ninguna molestia.

- Menos mal... - suspiró aliviado mientras sonreía. - ¿Eres de Kanto? - preguntó mientras miraba a Volt que jugaba con su Eevee.

- Sí. ¿Tú también eres de allí?

- Sí. - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. - Perdona por no presentarme, me llamo Gurïn. - extendió su mano mientras se presentaba.

Akai estrechó la mano. - Akai.

- Placer en conocerte Akai. - dijo con una sonrisa el oji verde mientras se fijaba en el dibujo que había acabado Akai. - ¿Me dejas verlo? -preguntó.

- Claro. - dijo el peli negro mientras le pasaba el bloc y este lo cogía. Observó a los pokémon jugar mientras esperaba que Gurïn le dijera algo.

- Tienes buena mano. - dijo devolviendo el blog mientras miraba el lago. Akai solo trató de no sonrojarse.

- ¿Gracias? - dijo mientras miraba a un lado y Gurïn se reía un poco por la reacción de su compañero. Akai miró al lago nuevamente mirando a los pokémon que hace minutos estaba dibujando, se preguntaba como se llamaban.

- Swanna.

Akai miró a Gurïn sin entender. - ¿Qué?

- Esos pokémon de allí en el lago se les llaman Swanna. - dijo mientras señalaba a las aves del lago. Akai solo miró algo sorprendido al ver que Gurïn decía el nombre de esos pokémon que no conocía en ninguna región. Miró de nuevo al lago mientras veía como unos pokémon ave más pequeños de color gris salían de entre la hierva alta y volaban en dirección oeste en el cielo.

- ¿Y esos? - preguntó curioso como un niño mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a los pokémon que acaban de salir volando.

Gurïn solo sonrío al ver que Akai quería saber más de los otros pokémon. - Esos son Pidoves. - dijo tranquilo mientras miraba a Akai.

Para Gurïn le era divertido decirle al peli negro como se llamaban esos pokémon que había en el recinto, mientras Akai preguntaba más y más y él respondía a gusto. El castaño se sentía a gusto estar al lado de Akai aunque se acababan de conocer y para el peli negro sentía el mismo sentimiento que Gurïn. No pensaba que al fin y al cabo encontraría un amigo con quién hablar y preguntarle cosas sobre los diferentes pokémons que había en la región de Teselia.

•

•

•

Satoshi garabateaba en su cuaderno aburrido por las tantas explicaciones que daba la profesora de Literatura. Lo que no soportaba Satoshi era eso, aburrirse hasta la médula sin escuchar a la profesoras. Su Pikachu estaba en el otro salón, en donde dejaban a los pokémon para que los alumnos atiendan en clase sin ser molestados o distraídos por sus pokémons.

- Bien chicos, quiero una redacción para este viernes en parejas. Así que empezad ya, que son 40 hojas.- dijo la profesora Aloe(2) mientras todos los alumnos se levantaban para ir con sus amigos y hacerse pareja y otros se sentaban juntos para hacer ya la redacción y otros se quejaban que era muy largo.

Satoshi suspiró con frustración. ¿40 hojas? Para él era una locura (también para otros).

- ¿No tienes pareja?

El peli negro miró al lado a un chico de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules entre reflejos verdosos que lo miraban divertido y con algo burla. Satoshi negó mientras el otro se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado .

- Me llamo Shigeru. ¿Y tú? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba los garabatos y un dibujo de un pikachu en la libreta del oji chocolate.

- Satoshi. - dijo mientras miraba el castaño.

- Encantado. Por casualidad... ¿Vienes de Kanto?

- Sí. ¿Vienes tú también de Kanto? - preguntó Satoshi mientras le prestaba atención al ver que no era el único y sus hermanos venían de Kanto.

Shigeru asintió mientras abría su libreta y escribía. - ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos? Te veo algo despistado y algo vago Satoshi. - dijo el castaño mientras miraba con una sonrisa de lado con algo de arrogancia y burla. Satoshi infló los mofletes mientras fruncía el ceño molesto al se llamado así.

- ¡No soy despistado! ¡Ni vago! - dijo mientras lo miraba.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó mientras alzaba ambas cejas y reía por la reacción que obtuvo Satoshi.

- ¡Sí! Y te lo voy a demostrar.

- ¿És un reto? - dijo al ver que decía Satoshi.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo Saroshi de mala uva mientras lo miraba desafiante. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el de ojos azules no pudo contener la risa y se reía de la actitud del moreno. Satoshi le miró sin entender y algo sonrojado. - ¿¡D-de qué te ríes! - preguntó mientras cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba.

Shigeru intentó calmarse mientras suspiraba. - Nada. Solo que me pareció gracioso. - confesó mientras sonreía divertido.

- ¿Gracioso?

- Ajá. Sabes, pareces un crío, pero uno de los más monos. - dijo por pura diversión mientras veía como Satoshi se sonrojaba como un tomate.

El peli negro se sonrojó al escuchar que le dijera que era mono. ¿Mono? - N-no soy mono. -dijo algo molesto mientras empezaba a escribir en una nueva hoja en la libreta. Shigeru miró a Satoshi que estaba molesto.

- Oye, no pretendía molestarte.

- Pues lo conseguiste. - dijo cortante mientras seguía escribiendo.

Shigeru suspiró frustrado. - Vale, lo siento. Deja de estar molesto, te estoy pidiendo perdón. - dijo mientras lo miraba.

Satoshi paró de escribir para ver al oji azul y suspirar resignado y dar una sonrisa. - Vale, esta bien. - dijo aceptando las disculpas del castaño.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? Aún no me has contestado. -dijo mientras abría el libro de Literatura mientras esperaba la respuesta de Satoshi.

El peli negro se lo pensó durante unos segundos, meditándolo mientras al final daba una de sus sonrisas radiantes que siempre adornaba su rostro. - Esta bien. - aceptó la propuesta del castaño. Este se quedó algo embobado por la sonrisa que había hecho el de ojos color chocolate, sin duda no podía negar que era una de las más bellas sonrisas que había visto en su corta vida. Satoshi ladeo la cabeza extrañado al ver que no respondía su compañero. - ¿Shigeru? ¿Estás hay? - dijo mientras movía su mano delante del rostro del otro mientras este reaccionaba.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-sí. - dijo mientras sonreía algo nervioso mientras miraba al otro lado un tanto avergonzado. - ¿Quedamos esta tarde?

Satoshi lo miró algo extrañado, pero lo dejó de lado.- Mmhh, me parece bien. No tengo nada esta tarde. ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

- ¿Te parece bien en la tuya?

El moreno pensó y negó. - Mejor no, hay mucho alboroto en mi casa así que mejor vamos en la tuya. - dijo al final mientras veía que el castaño asentía y escribía la dirección de su casa en su libreta.

- Vale. Te espero allí a las cuatro y media, ¿te parece?- dijo mientras el timbre sonaba y Shigeru se levantaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de Satoshi. Este asintió con un "De acuerdo." mientras sonreía, el castaño se despidió de él mientras se dirigía a su pupitre que estaba en la cuarta fija de en medio, Satoshi estaba en la segunda al lado de la ventana.

Sonrío al ver que Shigeru no era tan mala persona como esperaba hace unos minutos atrás, mas sonrió al ver que tenía a su primer amigo desde que llegaron a Teselia. Se preguntaba, ¿cuantos más conocería? ¿cómo serían? Dejó de pensar cuando el profesor de Historia entró en el aula empezando a explicar y relatar algunas historias. Sin lugar a dudas, Satoshi se sentía feliz y con nuevas energías.

**To be Cont...**

_(1)Camus: Líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Porcelana, se me ocurrió que fuera el profesor de Artes, ya que en el juego/anime de Pokémon Blanco y Negro es un maestro en la pintura que ama también a los pokémon bicho._

_(2)Aloe: Líder del Gimansio de ciudad Esmalte, se me ocurrió también que fuera la profesora de Literatura, ya que en el juego/anime de Pokémon Blanco y Negro tiene su Gimnasio dentro de un museo y además de una biblioteca. Maestra en los pokémon de tipo normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales de la Autora: <strong>_Vale, me costó un poquito en hacer el segundo capítulo. Así que espero que os guste este siguiente._

_Bueno, no sé que decir, así que... Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

**Atte: **_Ches L. Cross Ivy S._


End file.
